


Mabel's Tattoo

by PanPacificPines



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, NSFW, pinecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:29:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5522117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanPacificPines/pseuds/PanPacificPines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel's been spending time after school at a local tattoo parlor and she's been giving it some real thought. What decision will she come to when Dipper finds out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mabel's Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SprucePines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SprucePines/gifts).



> I actually wrote this for a secret santa exchange on tumblr even though it's not at all Christmas themed. It's dedicated to SprucePines. Now that this beast is done I can get back to some of those works that a few of you have been waiting for.

“Oh my god, Natashaaa, I love that new piece with the Cheshire Cat and the rainbows and stuff!”  
“Oh hey, Miss Mabel. I been seein’ a lotta you lately. You thinkin’ about getting’ a piece?”  
“Maaaaaybe. But y’know, it’s gotta be the right one. Gotta be special. I’ve been saving up though. It won’t be long now. “  
“Really? Oh you gotta let me do it. I know Glenn’ll let me give you a discount. You’re a sweetheart so he’ll probably only pretend to bitch for like twenty minutes?“  
Mabel smiled and struck a pose with a hand on her hip and waggled a finger. “That sounds awesome, but you gotta give a girl time to be choosey. It’d be my first one, after all.”  
“Ooooh, you poppin’ your cherry then? Okay, you take your time. You be all choosey and whatnot.”  
Mabel’s false bravado flagged for a second “Uhh. Yeah. “ An obvious flush came over her face. She distracted herself from it by brushing some imaginary lint off of her sleeve.

Outwardly she shook off the comment fairly quickly, continuing her perusal of the new art in the shop. Inwardly, however…  
Mabel had been visiting the tattoo parlor for two weeks. Lunch money squirreled away in favor of brown bags added up quick enough. Money wasn’t much of an issue. The fact that she was only pretending to be eighteen would have been a problem if she were any other sixteen-year-old who didn’t happen to have felony level forgery skills. There may even be an academy award in her future. For the rest of the visit her face was a portrait of geniality, complimenting the artists on whatever their work happened to be, talking them up to the customers or random passers by. Her knack at making friends wherever she went left people in a daze, like some kind of pink yarn dust devil made of glitter and friendly stickers swept through their lives and out the door. 

These days she usually walked home from school on her own. Though there was never any shortage of offers from friends with cars, mopeds or bikes. Hell, if she’d asked, she could have convinced even a stranger to give her a piggy back ride. Such is the way of Mabel Pines, widest smile west of anywhere. On this particular day she decided to take the long way to hide the hangdog look that fought its way to the surface. Money had never been a problem for her family, nor parental permission. It’s hard to rebel against parents that trust your judgment. It was just…just…

She turned, looking for her brother’s old beat up truck. In a properly organized universe he would have chosen right then and there to drive up behind her. No matter where he was in the world he just should have been there. That was probably one of those nail on the head moments. Dipper mightn’t have cared what she did, just like their parents. Hell, if she had asked him, he probably would have come along; helped her pick something out with shooting stars, pine trees, axes, question marks and all that. But when it comes to her twin brother she’s always felt like their lives froze when they were twelve. She’s had dozens of boyfriends since then, and he’s even gone on a date or two himself.   
“Hey, Mabes! What’re you doing here?”  
Shit! Did he show up to the fantasy only to be late? Wait, what? She spun around once at the source of the voice.   
“Hey, you on your way home babe?” Before it really registered with her there was a pair of arms around her.   
“Oh, hey, Amber!” Shit, why did I think that was Dipper? Jeeze, what was supposed to happen? Your twin brother suddenly surprises you and confesses that he knows how you feel about him and how he knows why things have been awkward for so long? I mean- “Earth to Mabel” –more like Freud to Mabel, am I right? “Earth to Maaabeeeel.” Woah there, subconscious, relax. I got the- oh wait.  
“Sorry Am, Just kinda blanked for a second.”  
“You’re not high, are you?” Though it was said jokingly, some concern was showing in her eyes.  
“Oh, no, no; you know I’m too high on life anyway. I was just thinking about how sad it is that snakes don’t have legs.”  
“Isn’t that a line from-?”  
“But seriously I was just daydreaming is all.” Shifting into ‘mabeldrive’ (which is like overdrive, only, well, Mabel-ier) she stuck out her tongue and did a little twirl, her hands darting back into the sleeves of her sweater and shooting back out with surprising dexterity, planting two pink hearts on her friend’s cheeks. “plop, plop!” She finished with a flourish and a bow, which caused the other girl to giggle and nearly lose her footing. 

“Aww man, Mabes, if you don’t wind up in the circus I’ll eat my algebra text book. Speaking of which-“  
It was probably just the nickname, only a couple people use it, and good ol’ Dipperydoo IS the one that started it…oh crap. Quick, pretend like you’ve been paying attention! Yeah, okay, nod, nod, does she want my textbook? Better start digging through the backpack and go from there. Okay, yes, she’s holding her hand out. Yes! Cool, totally a normal thing to do. Man, inner-monologue-Mabel, we gotta stop meeting like this.  
“-Thanks! I’m so glad I ran into you! I just can’t believe I left it in my desk. You sure you don’t need it tonight?”  
“Bluh, me? Nope, nope! Nope, nope, nope! I did my homework in lunch today. I had some extra time.”  
“Thanks, you’re the best. I’ll pay you back tomorrow with that thing I was talking about!”   
Thing? Okay, gotta make a mental note not to be surprised if she gives you anything. Glop; maybe I should call up Wenderino and ask her if the whole ‘daydreaming teenager phase ever goes away or if I’m gonna need a lobotomy.   
She waved her classmate off with a shower of hidden pocket glitter (you never know when it’ll come in handy) and shouted “Ninja vanish!” which usually got a good reaction out of people. This time was no different. She made an obvious show of ducking around a corner and peeking out a moment later, doing her best ‘Kilroy was here’ impression. Her classmate cheered happily and turned back in her own direction. Once she was sure that she wouldn’t run into anyone else she knew Mabel turned her attention inward again while her feet beat the well known path.   
“Okay, inner monologue Mabel, where we we?” Our life and Dipper’s froze when we were twelve? “Oh, right! Thanks!” Yeah, well…

She’d grown, and he’d grown even more. Their likes and dislikes had changed, style and fashion sense evolved. Not much was really left of the two of them from four years ago; but in that same way old characteristics seem to rise to the surface when childhood friends and relatives come to visit their relationship hadn’t changed. They were just as close, just as willing to hold hands, high five and adventure together. When it was just the two of them they still felt like kids. Even Mabel’s own boy crazy streak faded more and more as time had passed when every teen magazine said it should be getting way stronger. Which perhaps it did, but with a focus so intense it scared her. Only instead of vampire movie stars and mop headed teen idols. Her obsession was over probably the dorkiest guy she’d ever met. One who’d saved her life countless times and who didn’t look to bad either. 

“Dammit, Dip-dop. Nothing can be easy with you, can it?” She found herself in her neighborhood before her train of thought could reach its station. That was the problem. There weren’t enough miles in the walk to figure out what to do about the whole ‘being in love with your own brother’ issue. Some days she would fantasize about telling him the truth and he’d rip his clothes off to reveal one of those poofy sleeved outfits the Shakespeare players always wore and serenaded her with love songs. Other days he’d be a ripped, muscular Rambo type with those sexy green body paint stripes. She even tried to indulge herself in a fantasy or two she thought he’d appreciate. He was the intrepid Captain Dirk and she was a green skinned alien seductress. Even better though was when she imagined him as Garrison Buick with that sexy whip and fedora of his. She felt she had to walk with her thighs locked together when thoughts like that one came to the surface. 

There were always the standard objections that she pictured as devil costumed mini Mabels floating around her thoughts, poking at them with pitchforks. ‘What if he finds out and hates you?’ or ‘What if Mom and Dad caught us?’ She was far more terrified of the first than of the second. She’d do anything for the Dipmeister supreme. There’d always be a roof for them to crash under in Gravity Falls, but the first step is actually getting him in on it. That should have been the easy part, she helped make a Snadger after all! How many couples had been hooked up by the love doctor?! At least like three or four probably! 

Dipper’s truck was parked out by the mailbox and neither parent was home yet. They probably wouldn’t be back for another few hours. What she wouldn’t give to really be able to make use of that time alone with her other half. When she crested the stairs of the Pines’ home she couldn’t help but notice that Dipper’s door was wide open. His desk was visible from the landing, though of course his computer screen wasn’t. She figured that was a sensible strategy for any teenage boy. Though just once would it be so bad if she could creep into the house and up the stairs stealthily enough to catch him doin’ his teenage guy thing, thinking he was alone in the house? Just a peek even? Her ninja training would have to step up a notch. Even better if he was doin’ the dippiedoodle to girls that looked like her, or maybe even… Maybe I should get some more pics up from last summer’s pool day up on Facespace…

 

“Hey Mabes! You’re home late!” Dipper called out while she was still creeping upstairs. Damn, and I thought I was being quiet.   
“Hey, Brokapi! Sorry, I took a nice long walk again! Gotta keep in shape!”  
“Wh-What?” Dipper tried to suppress his laughter and wasn’t doing a good job of it. “I’m an Okapi now? Like that weird Zebra Giraffe thing?” Mabel’s face appeared in his doorway, sticking her tongue out.  
“Hey, I always keep a few nicknames in reserve for when you deserve it.” She leaned against his doorway, arms crossed. “You butt.”  
“Hey, what did I- Ooooh, good try there. Very sneaky, sis.” He spun in his computer chair to face the door. I gotta say, your strategy has leveled up.”   
“Okay, what kinda anime talk is that? You Brokapi, you.”   
“I was just wondering if you had decided on a tramp stamp or maybe stars on your collar?” The flicker of surprise that flashed across her face was all he needed. Another secret unveiled his mien was somewhere between serenity and victory. “But I’d appreciate it if you could do Mom and Dad a favor and refrain from doing something like that without asking them first.”  
“W-Woah there Dipperino. Whoever said I was-“  
“Come on, Mabel. I know Stan taught you to lie better than that. Although I do appreciate the tells that’re flying right off of you since you know I hate being lied to unless it’s about Christmas presents.”

“Dipper Pines! Have you been spying on me!?”   
“Not on purpose. You can’t really blame me if you’re not hiding it that well. For the record I don’t really care what you do, but I did think I was the one person you wouldn’t be keeping stuff from.” Her expression sank with that accusation. The fire in Mabel’s belly died down a bit and she allowed her expression to sag.   
“Yeah, Dip but…”  
“But what, Mabel? Twins, remember? We’re not supposed to have secrets.” Damn it, Dip. You don’t know what you’re asking for. “And what if Mom or Dad saw it? They’d be really hurt if you didn’t even talk to them first.”  
“But-“ She tried chiming in, but Dipper was on a roll now.  
“AND what if it got infected or something? I dunno what kind of sanitary practices the parlor keeps but that’s really freakin’ dangerous! If you were trying to keep it a secret and you got gangrene because you didn’t tell anyone you could die! I just wish you would think sometimes!”

To say that she was furious or personally insulted would probably be accurate, if a bit dry. Mabel might have preferred something with descriptors such as ‘white hot’ and ‘passionate, justified indignant rage’ or some even more colorful, if monosyllabic exclamations. What she did was kick Dipper’s shin and scream “Jerk, Jerk, Jerk, Jerk!” crossing the hall to her own room and slamming it. A moment later the lock clicked and the door pounded against the frame when a heavy weight was pressed against it. 

Dipper found himself on the floor, the wheels of his computer chair spinning. The kick had hurt but it was his surprise of the whole thing that’d sent him reeling.   
“ Mabel, what the hell!?” He rubbed furiously at his shin to try to dull the sting in it. Even after the heat in it died down a bit and he had picked up his chair again he still didn’t go over to Mabel’s room. “Damn. What’s wrong with her? I’m just trying to look out for her. She always takes it all so personal. I’ve got nothing to apologize for. I mean she’s the one who was lying…”

Mabel leaned her back against the door with her knees tucked up against her chest.   
“Damn stupid Dipper. Stupid jerky jerk.” I mean, if he only knew what I was even doing there…

Separately they’d both sulked in their separate rooms for hours, stewing on how they were right and how their sibling was an unreasonable jerk. It wasn’t their first fight in their lives, and they’d fought about dumber things, of course. Dipper went downstairs for food first. There was always some left over or another in the fridge, but as it happens there was also pizza. Their parents usually came home late enough that one or the other of the twins had to cook or get takeout. The tradition on Fridays was for their mother to order pizza for delivery while she was still at the office. It happened to be a Friday so that’s just how it was. Dipper had waited about twenty minutes for Mabel to come and apologize for practically shattering his tibia. Finally he decided that he needed to settle in for the long haul on this one, so he’d cracked the door, crept down the stairs and brought back up half a pizza for himself. 

Mabel, with her ear to the door waited to hear his close again and sprang on the opportunity to scavenge some edibles for herself. It’d been hours after that. The parents had come home and even gone to sleep before either of their doors opened again. At first it was a matter of trying to hold onto anger after it’d already cooled down; so as not to appear dumb or weak by being the first to give in. Then it was the principle of the thing. When the principles retired and it should have been time to try to get some sleep ‘it’s too late to disturb him/her’ showed up for a short shift before ‘don’t go to bed mad’ came out of retirement. 

Dipper had decided that logically he really had been a jerk. He should have given her the chance to come to him about it instead of badgering her. And of course, in all fairness, he knew she would have come to him first. Being after midnight he took the first step by slipping a note half way under her door. After a minute or two it was pulled the rest of the way in. A minute or two more the door opened. Mabel’s cheeks her pink. She might have been crying, but then again she might not have been.   
“Look, I don’t even remember really why we were fighting. I mean I know WHAT the argument was about, but it was stupid and I was wrong. I was just, I dunno, kinda rubbed raw that you hadn’t talked to me about it. Though I know that’s more your business than mine. Just…I dunno. I’m sorry and I want to stop fighting.” She had listened to him in silence, sucking on her lower lip, waiting for a break in her brother’s admission. When he’d taken a long enough breath to satisfy her Mabel leapt up onto him, nearly causing them both to collapse backwards into Dipper’s room until he adjusted. This wasn’t their first make-up tackle. Adjusting his grip, he was able to hoist her up a bit so her death grip hug didn’t quite threaten to wrench his head off.

When her arms loosened a bit Mabel let out a breath before speaking.   
“Okay, Jerkbutt. I forgive you, you forgive me, we’re a happy Family. If I-“ A moment or two passed while she came to a decision. “…If I promise to tell you all about it will you let me make my own choices on this thing?”   
“Uhh, yeah? Sure. I trust you Mabes. Whatever you decide is cool.” He smiled, giving his best ‘sincere brother’ look.  
“Okay. We both promise then. I promise to show you what I get and you’ll be cool with it, right? You promise? No judgments or anything? No telling …No telling Mom and Dad about it?” The serious finality in the set of her eyes and tone of voice gave him pause.  
“I promise. Just do me one thing? Don’t put like a portrait of Bill on your ankle or anything. We don’t need any summer of Twenty-Twelve flashbacks here. Plus I’m pretty sure Grunkle Ford said he can see through images of himself?”

“Well, if he wants to know what the inside of my socks look like then he’s even creepier than I remember, but no worries about that little bro. I already know what I’m gonna do and I’m not letting Dorito Stevens getting a peep show in the girl’s locker room.”  
“Oh, hell. I hadn’t even thought of that. Okay. You do you, and you tell me about it when you’re done, okay?” Even if he was still a bit unsure about keeping that kind of thing from their parents, Dipper figured it was more her business than anything else so he swallowed his uncertainty and forced a smile. “Also, a five minute difference still doesn’t make me your little brother, even if I’m being all apologetic and sincere and stuff.”

“Pfft. Whatever, Beta twin. Put me down so we can get some sleep, okay? Or do you get off on holding your sister in the dark?” Mabel quirked an eyebrow upwards and waggled it at him, carefully reading his expression. Which at first was blank; the pause he took was longer than she’d have guessed, but it was a good sign, she thought. The half hearted chuckle seemed to cover up a blush even. Maybe I’m reading things wrong here but…okay Dippiedoodle. Game on. He then made a show of how heavy Mabel must’ve been, complaining and huffing while laboriously placing one foot in front of the other until he dropped her like a bad habit right onto her bed. Committing completely to the display he even limped and groaned on his way back out of her room. Was that your hand on my butt or my imagination? Damn.

The following afternoon she approached the shop as she had done seemingly dozens of times before. Her heart was racing but Mabel’s mind was set. The jingalingaling of the bells above the door announced her presence. Though this time she had a hood pulled up over her head with a small, bedazzled backpack at her side so she wasn’t immediately recognized until the hood came off. She approached Natasha, who was doodling at her table.   
“Hey, Nat, You busy?”

Weeks later she was almost completely recovered, if a bit sensitive, though that was to be expected. She’d done everything she was told to do to speed the healing along. Dipper must have picked up on a change in her behavior, because he’d hinted at the promise they’d made on that late Friday night a few times since. He was good enough to drop it when Mabel waved him off, that she wasn’t ready yet. Every time she could feel his eyes on her, her heart did somersaults and her stomach wouldn’t stop beating. Or something along those lines anyway. Somehow all of those visits to the shop were just like some minor exercise in rebellion with no real possibility of happening; just some teen fantasy. It could have been dying her hair purple and getting an undercut. There were no shortage of girls that would have been willing to help her ‘experiment’ with her sexuality. But that wouldn’t have been fair to them. Were it not for Dipper going off on her she probably never would have gone through with it. But now….there was no turning back. Their promises to each other locked her into this deal. 

At this point any more delay wouldn’t be to let her heal so much as to try to let Dipper forget, but it honestly seemed like he was looking forward to it. His excitement seemed pretty genuine, and building even. Damn near giddy if she was being honest with herself about it. By the time school was letting out Mabel found that she was walking towards the front exit faster than she had in months. Dipper had a few clubs that he was part of and sometimes that had him getting home in the night time so he always drove. Today was a day off from all the extracurriculars so he’d be getting home early. Something inside of Mabel thought walking home just wouldn’t be right. He’ll probably be gone already though. I haven’t caught a ride with him in forever-With that thought Mabel skipped right past a jog to a straight out run through the halls. Dodging between people she leapt out the door and that energy carried her into the parking lot in seconds. Had anyone from the school’s track team seen her they might very well have given up their hobby.

Dipper paused with his key in the door to his truck and turned to see his twin bounding towards him. Even as she skidded to a halt the rubber heals of her shoes left streaks on the blacktop.   
“Oh. Hey bro. Fancy. Runnin’ into. You here” She puffed out before collapsing slightly, supporting her hands on her knees while she caught her breath.   
“Uhh, yeah. Fancy that. You know if you wanted a ride you could have just texted me, right? I woulda waited.”  
“Pfft. Pfft I say. Me? Need a ride? Nahh. I was just, like…going on a healthy jog! Girl’s gotta. Gotta keep in. In shape, you know. Oh Jeeze. Gotta breathe.”  
“Umm. Sure, well if you’re just gonna-“  
“No! I mean. You already offered so it’d be rude…”  
“Ookay. Sure, Mabes. I’ll drive you. Because I insist, I guess. Hop in, weirdo.”

Mabel would have preferred it if their ride home was in silence. But people talk; silences beg to be filled with something and short of grunts and whistles, talking usually does the job. He prattled on about something or other about school, but she wasn’t really paying attention. Some grunts to the affirmative, nods, ‘yeah’s and ‘uh-huh’s filled her side of the conversation. When they pulled up in front of the house Dipper finally noticed that there was a tension in the air. He turned to face her but she seized the moment and placed her hand on top of his on the gear shift.  
“Hey. Tonight when Mom and Dad go to sleep…” Okay, okay, I can’t chicken out now. I’m already have way there… “Come down to the basement. Make it eleven-thirty.” With that she practically tumbled out of the car and did the very best she could to stroll up to the front door. If he said anything she wasn’t able to hear it over her own heart beat pounding in her ears. She must have left an impression on Dipper too. The front door was open before he even got out of the car so she sprinted into the kitchen to grab some snacks then up to her room before he crossed the threshold. Setting the mood for the whole thing would be helped along if his anticipation grew. Maybe he wouldn’t even freak out and disown her?

She made the best of the situation and buckled down on homework. She was never all that great at focusing, and the prospect of what the night could hold, one way or another, certainly wasn’t helping. Still, with more than seven hours to go somehow it managed to get done, one subject after another. She wound up looking at the clock every other minute or so for the first few hours until the schoolwork just sort of seemed to do itself. Then her problem was that it was eight o’clock and she had hours left for her big unveiling.   
“Okay, Mabel Grabel; clothes. Let’s do clothes. What…oh man, what’m I gonna wear?” Time started flowing the other way as soon as she tried tackling the problem of what to wear. She half emptied her closet and drawers trying on different outfits. She had an honest to goodness nightie in her wardrobe. She could never really quite remember where it came from. Maybe a friend had left it after a sleepover; which was probably the case since it was sorta see through. That wouldn’t do. Then there was a catholic schoolgirl outfit that was the result of a Halloween costume. Hmmm….best set all that aside for …well no need to jinx it. Finally the choices were narrowed down to a plain old set of pink pajamas with a button up top. They were sort of worn in a bit but plush, which right now felt pretty important. A panic attack was barely averted when she considered makeup and thought that a whole bunch of makeup and some old pajamas wouldn’t make a good combination so she settled on some lip gloss just a little darker than her natural lip color. 

Finally it was ten-thirty and her parents were in their bedroom. Time to move; so she crept down to the basement. In the Pines household the basement was like a second living room. It was fully furnished with a widescreen mounted on the wall closest the stairs and several couches and love seats in a U shape around it. Turning on the TV wouldn’t do. It’d be harder to hear Dip coming down the stairs and it’d all seem more casual when she was hoping for a very special night. Mabel settled on playing some mind numbing games on her cellphone. 

At eleven-twenty-nine Mabel’s ears pricked up at what should have been a very muffled closing of a door two floors up. In an all but silent house, however, even the slight creak of the stairs seemed to crack and splinter right next to her ears. The floor boards above her traced Dipper’s path. Her throat seemed dry. And the butterflies in her stomach had turned into pigeons. Aggravated pigeons. The creaks and groans of the house at night paused at the top of the steps. Dipper was probably checking the time to make sure it was eleven-thirty on the dot.

Each carefully placed step as he descended into the basement made Mabel’s heart skip faster and faster until finally there he was. She put on her peppy face and greeted him with a happy smile.   
“Hey, Dipperdoodle.”  
“Yeah, Fancy seeing you here.” He said just above a whisper.   
They stood there in the dim half light of the basement when something struck Mabel. Dipper was doing that thing where he rocks on his heels and rubs the back of his head with one hand. The other was in the pocket of his sleeping shorts and it was dim but it sure as hell seemed like he wasn’t making eye contact. Holy butts. You’re even more nervous than I am. Ain’tcha Dip?  
“So…uh…” He tried, still not quite meeting her eye.   
“Yes? Dip?” She wasn’t going to make this easy on him now that she knew there was any kind of advantage to be had.  
“You uh…You wanted me to meet you down here? It’s –Well, I mean the time is right.”  
“Is it?” She said, feigning what innocence she could.  
She couldn’t tell entirely but it seemed like a flush came to her brother’s face.   
“Did- Did you just get me down here to mess with me?” He had a little weight behind his voice but the effect was somewhat spoiled by the fact that he’d been facing somewhere around her left knee. A smile flashed across her face at the thought that conjured up.  
“No Dip. I’m not messing with you.” Some of her own nervousness may have bled through a bit because he was actually looking at her now, though the way his chest was moving he must have been breathing as hard as she was. Her hands drifted out from her sides to clutch at the part at the bottom of her shirt. She thought to fiddle with it until they undid the bottom button quite of their own volition. And there it was. Dipper’s eyes locked onto the bare bit of skin at her mid drift. The second button practically undid itself as she lifted one side of the pajama top higher than the other. When her bellybutton came into view Dipper noticeably sucked on his lower lip to try to moisten them. Then the third button was gone and the fourth.  
“M-mabes…” It wasn’t a complaint or even a real question, but she understood the meaning.   
“I promised. Didn’t I?” Surprisingly the words left her lips with confidence behind it. She’d never felt as sexy in her life as when he nodded at her in response, silently urging the final button to part with the fabric. Then it did. 

She let the sleeves of her top fall to the sides and it piled into a heap behind her. There wasn’t a single dot or ink on her skin. No pine trees. No shooting stars. Goosebumps prickled on the smooth skin of her stomach and chest. Two metal rings gleamed slightly in the dim light and her brother was staring wordlessly. It wasn’t especially cold in the basement but the rings always stayed just a bit cooler than her skin and the excitement of what she was doing was enough. Her nipples stood erect, almost meeting Dipper’s gaze as he took in her two newest accessories. She should have felt shy. A boy was staring at her half naked and it was her brother no less. Something about it felt right though, even if everything else should have been screaming about how wrong it was. 

It could easily have been ten years with the two of them standing there in the shadows before she took that first step forward. He wasn’t running away, he wasn’t yelling about how crazy she was. He was just staring and trying to figure out where to put his hands. Dipper shifted and fidgeted a bit but he wasn’t running. While Mabel had been thinking about that her feet kept carrying her forward until the two of them were almost nose to nose. His hands seemed to jump up until he fought them back down and he took a half step back. Nothing in his face said he wanted to leave though.   
“You looked like you wanted to…”  
“No! I’m-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-“  
“Dipper.”  
“Y-Yeah, Mabes?”  
“It’s okay you know. Since …since it’s you.”  
“Are you-?” Before his question could completely come out her hands were on his wrists, moving his hands to her breasts. His fingers acted even when the rest of him couldn’t and the little pink buds were rolling between them. The moan that came out of his sister made him jump.  
“Oh, I’m- S-I’m sorry! I –I didn’t mean- Are you okay?” He stammered; she smiled.  
“That wasn’t pain, Dip.”  
“…Oh.”  
“Mmhmm. What do you think-?” She almost appended a ‘bro’ on the end of that sentence, but cut it off at the last second.   
“It’s…not what I was expecting.”  
“Well, I never said I was getting a tattoo bro.” She felt like being brave this time. “And…what exactly WERE you expecting when you came down here?” She closed the gap between them so they were chest to chest.   
“I…”   
“Yeah?” She stood on the balls of her feet to lean into him with her wrists resting against his chest, practically screaming for him to kiss her. His body was calling out just as loud. He leaned down into her, a hand finding its way to her lower back to pull their bodies together. Mabel closed her eyes when their lips came together for the briefest moment. They were still closed when Dipper pulled back from her and she wanted to scream.   
“Is- Is it okay if we do this?”  
“Wh-why wouldn’t it be? Why stop now?”  
“You mean aside from the obvious?”  
“Dipper. How do you feel about me?”  
“Wh-“  
“No. Really. Tell me how you feel about me. If I’m just imagining everything I can put my shirt back on and we can pretend like this never happened. But there’s something else obvious to me.”  
“W-what’s that?”  
“Dipper. Did you think I wouldn’t notice?” He immediately flushed and tried to cross his legs.  
“I don’t know what you’re-“ But before he could finish, the back of his knee hit the cushion of a couch he didn’t realize was behind him and he stumbled, falling backwards onto it. Mabel slinked forward, cat like on all fours over top of him, meeting him eye to eye.   
“I was afraid at first.” Mabel said, taking on a serious tone. “But…”  
“Yeah?”  
“But we promised each other and it felt like if we were making secret promises and all that we might as well be honest with each other about how we feel.”  
“Mabel. I love you.”  
“I love you too, Dip.”  
“And In love with me too?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I’m kinda in the same boat.” Dipper finally admitted, meeting her longing gaze with a more gentle, less sure version of his own. “But we don’t have to do this if you don’t want…”  
“Dipper, bro, I mean I don’t mean to ruin the moment but I kinda got my nips pierced for this.”  
“Well, yeah, fair enough.”  
“You don’t really have to try to be a gentleman here. I want you. And I’ve felt something between us for a long time.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Mmmhmm, This.” With that she hooked her fingers into the waistband of Dipper’s shorts and tugged them down. As much as he might’ve feigned protestation it did seem like his butt lifted up from the couch cushion enough to help her efforts. His obvious excitement sprang up as the fabric was pulled past it. “My, my Dippy. What’ve we got here? Excited to-” She allowed herself to slide down to rest her knees on the floor and she gave him a lick from base to tip, bringing shudders out of her brother. “See me?” 

Dipper’s hands searched for some purchase on the couch while his sister’s hand wrapped around his shaft. Her deep brown eyes stared up at him with her cheek pressed against his member. When she spoke again her fingers tightened.  
“Do you want me, Dip?”  
“Oh- oh God, Mabe.”  
“Say it, Dipper.”  
“D-damn Mabel, yes. Oh god yes, I want you.”  
“Damn right you do.” Her nimble hand slid up and down, twisting, though careful not to pull the skin. She was determined not to make it obvious she’d never held one before. Though from the look on her twin’s face he loved every stroke exactly how she was doing it. His eyes closed and his head tilted back, and tiny shivers seemed to radiate through his entire body when her lips again replaced her fingers. The internet was a godsend; telling her exactly how to push her brother’s buttons. Her tongue pushed up against the bottom of his shaft as it disappeared inside of her mouth. She figured out a rhythm quickly enough. Tiny little moans of pleasure escaped him as she pumped her head down, swallowing as deep as she could with each bob. Her hands rested on his knees, helping position herself and she could feel that his muscles were beginning to tense up. Taking it as a sign she moved faster and faster and his entire body was like a clenched fist, trying to hold back as long as possible to keep feeling as wonderful as she was making him feel. Mabel nearly gagged a few times but it was worth it just to feel him tensing up in between her lips, knowing that she could make him feel like that. 

“Mabel stop.” Panting and practically gasping, Dipper pushed himself to sit upright and with a hand under his sister’s chin eased her away. Confused and a little hurt she tried to read what she could have done wrong in his expression.  
“Didn’t you like it?”   
“Oh my god yes. Another second or two and…I just don’t want it to be over so soon.” Shuddering, he rallied, pulling himself together. “Just gimme a sec here. That was…oh my god. I’m- that was the best…fuck, Mabes.”   
“Well, you coulda let me finish if you liked it so much.” She smirked. Smiling back down at her, completely throwing aside his earlier apprehension he replied.   
“Hey, I can’t help it if I want to return the favor before falling into a pleasure coma.” Despite what she’d just been doing there was still enough surprise in his statement for her to make Mabel blush. Even as he eased her down onto her back to pull her pajama pants off she held her thighs together in some hopeless attempt at modesty. Though she didn’t have it in her to fight him when he parted her knees, revealing that she hadn’t been wearing panties that night. 

She fought past the flutters in her heart when she’d seen her brother’s erection mere minutes ago, but it all returned full force when she was naked on the basement carpet before him. The wondrous amazement in his look captured exactly how she felt about him. He was taking his time though, memorizing every curve of her supple skin. Being very careful not to ease himself between her legs he lay down beside her, to suck on the skin of her neck. Mabel visibly shuddered. Dipper had found just the right spot without even trying. Her cheek pushed into the carpet to make more of her throat available to her lover and he understood perfectly, licking, sucking and biting at her skin, taking in each little squeal or exhalation. Her clavicle, or rather the soft dip in her skin right above it was another one of her weak spots and Dipper somehow stumbled across it perfectly, nipping at her skin in a way she knew would leave marks but her body begged for it. 

When Dipper came eye to nipple with her he hesitated just for a second but braved on, running his tongue over the swollen bud in front of him. Mabel’s legs kicked out at the sensation. They’d always been sensitive for her and now all the more. One of her brother’s hands gently squished her left breast, his thumb exploring its pink peak, while his tongue flitted against the other. It was all she could do to bite down on her thumb knuckle so as not to scream and wake the rest of the house. God yes, Dip, right-Nggg right there. Her hips thrust upwards, nearly tossing her brother from her writhing. He looked confused when his mouth was parted from her, but only for a moment when he saw the pleading in his other half’s eyes.   
“Please. More. Lower.” She begged, giving up all pretense of control. He kissed his way down her belly, which tickled a bit but she could forgive him, because his lips came next to her inner thigh. Somehow all the heat that was pouring out from her only increased when he purposefully avoided diving right in. He treated her thigh just as he did her neck, sucking on the skin, taking it in between his teeth and bringing her closer and closer to ecstasy. 

He took a moment to gaze longingly at her sex, the neat tuft of hair above it, the way its lips glistened. The internet had been good to more than one Pines sibling though. He slide a finger inside of her, brushing against the most sensitive spot inside of her upper walls and she almost melted again. Nothing could have been better, until his tongue probed, tentatively at first until she reacted, underneath her hood. Sparks shot out when a second finger pushed its way in to join the first. His tongue was a bit clumsy and she had to guide him, pleading for him to go softer or to ease off of her button a bit, but he obeyed readily. Before long her legs were trembling again, kicking against the carpet to help her arch her back, thrusting her hips up to meet her brother’s surprisingly talented tongue. He swept over her labia, inside of her and all over her little pearl until her hands tangled, probably painfully so, into his hair and she was calling out his name. 

When she came back down to earth she detangled her fingers from his brown locks to caress his cheek.   
“You studied for that test, didn’t you, Mr. Pines?” He answered by giving her another mischievous lick, much to her surprise. Mabel propped herself back up and nearly tackled her twin, locking lips and tongues with him and all he could do was succumb, allowing her to taste herself on him. When she eventually surfaced for air her eyes were still drunk with pleasure and immediately seized upon his still very stiff little dipper. The end dribbled a bit as she did.   
“Dipper, do you have any idea how much I want you right now?”  
“Mmm, I think I know what you mean.” He shivered a bit at her touch again.   
“I need you inside of me. I …Fuck!” He snapped up at her exclamation.   
“Wh-What? Is something wrong?”  
“I forgot to buy condoms. And I want to fuck you so bad right now. God, I knew I forgot something! Stupid Mabel!” As she chastised herself, however his expression shifted a couple times, from relief to slight embarrassment.   
“I, uh, think I can help there. Where are my shorts?”  
“Oh, Dipper, you didn’t.” He found his discarded clothes before she could and rummaged at first in one pocket and then the other, pulling out a small foil square.

“Dipper Shirley Pines, did you come down here with nefarious intentions in heart? Your poor sister all alone in the basement and you brought a condom in your pocket? What wickedness were you planning?” She giggled as she tore the corner of the package.  
“Hey now, you came down here with pierced nipples. And don’t call me Shirley.” She stuck her tongue out and licked the tip of his nose while she pinched the tip of the latex and rolled the rest onto her lover just like they’d done in sex-ed.   
“To be fair, I go everywhere with pierced nips now. And also, you are the most perfect, most adorkable brother I could have ever hoped for; and I’m about to rock your world.” With his back propped up against the couch she lowered herself onto his lap. “But seriously, I’m actually so …so freakin’ happy and relieved that you brought that thing. For realsies, you have no idea bromingham, you just won the giant prize at the carnival. You can be sure we’re gonna talk about this more later, since I now NEED to know every naughty little thought that’s run through your head, but for now? Mabel’s gonna take care of you.” Without another word and without allowing any protest from Dipper she grabbed hold of him, sheathing herself around him. They both paused, nearly writhing with this new sensation. The welcoming, tight heat around him, and her sensation of being completely filled up by him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, practically squeezing their faces together as her body gyrated below. Within a few pumps of her hips she found her pace, allowing him to almost slide out entirely so that the swollen head would brush her entrance. She had to fight not to simply slam herself back down again, feeling him go as deep as possible. Their bodies hummed. He throbbed inside of her while she seemed to squeeze tighter around him by the second. Now it was his turn to whine her name in her ear, spurring her on again and again. 

“Mabes- I’m gonna-I’m-“  
“Yes!” She cried out. “Cum for me, Dipper. I want you.” She ground her hips into his time and time again until his breathing hit a crescendo and he called out her name one last time, lifting her into the air with a thrust of his own; trying desperately to be as deep as possible inside her. She pulled back from his just a bit while he was still buried deep inside of her like the sword in the stone. She licked her fingers to slick them up and began rubbing furiously at her own button. She leaned back on one hand and to his credit Dipper managed enough strength to make his own arms into a sling for her. Seconds later to a chorus of “Yes, Yes, Yes!” Mabel’s own body rocked with its second climax of the night and they collapsed together into a heap.

They lay breathing heavily in each other’s arms for some time after that. “I love you”s were exchanged dozens of times along with extended, passionate kisses. There was no telling how much time passed when they finally decided to clean themselves up. The condom was balled up inside some paper towels so it could be discarded in Dipper’s own trash upstairs. When they were finally clean enough to go upstairs again without sticking to their clothes they dressed themselves. While Dipper was pulling on his shorts, after having stuck the right leg in the wrong hole a time or two in the dark, a thought occurred to him.  
“Hey. So should I be looking forward to giving you more rides from now on?”  
“Like you wouldn’t believe.”

 

(A small Epilogue):   
Eventually Mabel did get a tattoo. On her hip was a rather well done Lock with a pine tree shaped key hole. Dipper, somewhat reluctantly but just the same he got it, was a key on the opposite hip with a star on the end. So that when they embraced his key would match her lock.


End file.
